Fated Path
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Given another assignment by their Commander, Marcus and the others set off to another world other that the digiworld and found themselves meeting a king and his comrades. What are they going to do to help them? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Not really wanting to explain too much but look forward to it since this is the first CFV and Digimon crossover! And instead, there's something else in this story that everyone should expect. Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Marcus arrived with Agumon after running late because of his family reunion after the fight with King Drasil. **(A/N: In this story, the digimons and humans are living together in harmony.) (Also, I would be using their English names instead of Japanese)**

" Hey, you're late." Yoshino said

" Shut up, Yoshino. I made it, didn't I?" Marcus ask

" Yeah. Might be. We have a new job from the Commander." Thomas said

" What is it about?" Marcus ask

" Apparently, we need to travel to another world. Not the digiworld but another world where we don't know." Thomas said

" What? I don't get it." Marcus said

" Just gear up and let's go. We're wasting time here." Yoshino said

" Okay, fine. But fill me in on the details when we are there." Marcus said

" Me too!" Agumon said

" Okay, let's go. But one reminder, the only way to come back here is with our Digivices, so don't lose it." Thomas said

" Got it, Nerd-stein." Marcus said

They got onto the platform as they immediately transported.

* * *

When they arrived, they looked around. Everywhere in the city they were in were black and red.

" So what's this about? It looks so eerie here." Gaomon said

" Commander told us about the strange activities going around in this world and judging by these readings, this is not the work of a digimon, something that DATS can't figure out, so the Commander sent us here." Thomas explained

" So where are we supposed to start at?" Marcus ask

" I'm thinking... Over there." Yoshino said

They saw a girl in a cloak running somewhere and followed her. When they reached the curve, she was gone.

" Hey, where'd she go?" Marcus ask

" I don't know, Boss. She just disappeared." Agumon replied

That was when a blast behind them knocked them out.

~ Awhile later~

They woke up to find themselves tied up together in a shop.

" Hey! Where are we?!" Marcus ask

" I don't know. It's a shop, I think." Thomas said

" You think I don't know that, Mister Obvious?! I'm asking why are we here and how?!" Marcus ask

" Hey, calm down! We just need to know why they captured us." Yoshino said

" Will you guys stop making a ruckus?!" A voice shouted

A lavender haired girl appeared from the back door as she faced them.

" Who in the world are you?!" Marcus ask

" That's supposed to be my question and be quiet! I don't want to wake him up! Otherwise, he's going to go off somewhere without us knowing again!" The girl said

That was when someone contacted her through her communicator.

_" Hey, Minerva. How are things there? Did you get the medicine?" _The other person on the other line ask

" Things are fine. I got the medicine for him somehow. And I found some people wandering around the city, don't know if they are one of them though. Where's Blaster Dark, Tetra-drive Dragon and Leopald? I can't let him do it." The girl communicated

_" You called me? I'm heading to the Foo Fighter's HQ to get some things. Hang onto them while you're at it. I'll be there soon." _Another person communicated

" You better come here fast, dense guy or you're going to get it." The girl communicated

She turned off her communicator.

" Now, where are you guys from? And what are those?" The girl ask

" I'm Marcus Damon! And I don't know what you were talking about but release us already!" Marcus said

" I said not to be so loud!" The girl said

" Those are our friends. Exactly what's going on here?" Yoshino ask

" Sorry, until I confirm you, I can't release you. And..." The girl said

She turned on her communicator again.

" Hey, Percival, you hear me? Where are the other Knights? I can't handle him alone if he ever goes anywhere." The girl communicated

Silence...

" Of all times... Must be looking for Fianna... She really needs to get over that obsession..." The girl muttered

" Hey, Agumon... Burn these ropes... I'm sure we can still escape..." Marcus whispered

" Got it, Boss." Agumon whispered

The girl heard it as a spear like sword was pointed to Marcus.

" You don't want to escape on my watch." The girl said

" Y-Yes..."

That was when a voice called from outside.

" Misaki-san? Is there something going on down there? I can hear voices." The voice said

The girl immediately opened the back door and ran up.

" I-It's nothing! Just go back to bed and rest! The others will be coming back soon!" The girl said

" Are you sure?" The voice ask

" Y-Yes, of course! Don't worry about it and rest! But you better don't run off again." The girl said

" Y-Yes..."

They heard footsteps going up again as the girl closed the back door and slid down to the floor.

" That was close..." The girl said

" Is something wrong up there? You seem nervous." Thomas said

" It's none of your business." The girl said

She walked over to the counter as she started to read her book while waiting. That was when the back door opened.

" I'm sorry, but I can't get those voices out of my head. There's definitely someone here." The same voice said

" T-There's nothing! Go back up and rest!" The girl said

" Hey! There's something here!" Marcus said

The figure walked over to the front of the counter as they now saw the identity of the person. It was a blue-haired boy, wearing a black coat over a school uniform and clutching onto his coat to prevent it from falling.

" Who are these people?" The boy ask

" I-I found them, they were wandering around the city and I brought them here..." The girl said

The boy observed them with his blue eyes.

" He looks too innocent..." Yoshino whispered

" Yeah... It's not creeping me out but something about those eyes are telling me that we should trust him." Thomas whispered

" But even so... Does he have to look at us like that...?" Marcus whispered

" Boss... I'm having some bad feeling about this..." Agumon whispered

" Yoshi, I don't know about him..." Lalamon whispered

" Master Thomas, what should we do...?" Gaomon whispered

They saw something blue glowing in his eyes as their eyes widened. The boy reached out for the ropes with one hand while the other still clutching his coat and removed the ropes.

" Hey, Aichi! What are you doing?!" The girl exclaimed

" But these people are not one of them..." The boy identified as Aichi said

" Oh jeez... You used it again... Didn't I tell you not to?" The girl said

" I can't help it... Besides, you keep bringing in innocent people inside here..." Aichi said

" Alright, you win. The other Knights are searching for Fianna again." The girl said

" Can't help with her obsession to donuts either..." Aichi said

" Hey, not that I'm being rude or anything but who are you people?" Marcus ask while getting up

" I'm Aichi Sendou. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about Misaki-san doing that to you guys." Aichi said

" It's okay. I guess you guys thought we were the enemies, right? It's fine." Yoshino said

" I'm so glad... But these guys with you are quite a sight. I've never seen them before." Aichi said

He petted Agumon's nose while they wondered why he never panicked at the sight of Agumon, so did the girl, Misaki.

" Wait a minute, you're not afraid of him?" Marcus ask

" We've seen a lot these days, different things and dangers, you could say." Misaki replied

" It's no surprise to us nowadays." Aichi said

" So, what has been happening here?" Thomas ask

" Something major that's world threatening..." Misaki said

" What?!"

" Would you explain to us the situation right now? We can help." Thomas said

" Are you even ready for it? One loss and that's it. You need to be prepared for it." Misaki said

" Misaki-san. I don't know about that but why don't we wait for the others to come back?" Aichi ask

" I guess so. Alright." Misaki said

" But thanks for the save, that girl was getting scary..." Marcus said

He tapped Aichi's shoulder but Aichi flinched and held onto his shoulder.

" Hey, you okay?" Marcus ask

" Oh great! What did I tell you to do?! I told you to take a rest already!" Misaki said

She took out a bottle and ran over to Aichi as Marcus and Thomas helped to sit him down. Misaki took off the coat and part of the uniform to reveal a wound.

" Hold on, this is going to hurt a little." Misaki said

She rubbed the medicine onto his wound as Aichi winced.

" What happened to him?" Thomas ask

" He was injured by something that you guys might not know yet. They were after him when he tried to escape." Misaki replied

" Let me help you. I'm experienced in medical aids and I'm also studying medicine." Thomas said

" If you insist..." Misaki said

Thomas helped Misaki as Yoshino glared at Marcus for tapping Aichi.

" What? I didn't know he was injured!" Marcus said

" It's okay... I know fully well what happens to me... Besides, nobody expected it to happen..." Aichi said

He placed back on his clothing as Misaki made him remain seated on the chair.

" Well, what should we do now?" Marcus ask

" Doesn't look like there's anything suspicious yet... But if they attack now, we would be in trouble..." Misaki said

" What about the others...?" Aichi ask

" Don't know. Just contacted dense guy and Dauntless, they should be here soon." Misaki said

A sound startled them as the door slid open to reveal a red head boy rubbing his head.

" Ow... I can't believe I hit the barrier again..." The boy said

" How many times must I tell you that there's a barrier around here and you'll have to get in using your cards? Jeez... Such a headache came again..." Misaki sighed

" Oh... So these are the guys... Seeing Aichi-kun there means that they're normal then. You tricked me, Misa-ki!" The boy said

" Misaki! And for the last time, my codename is Minerva!" Misaki said

" But Aichi-kun has such a cool codename! Or should I say, King?" The boy said

" Like I said, Alfred or Blaster Blade is enough... I don't want to be identified like that..." Aichi said

" But if we don't, then the Knights will bother us first. You need to respect him at all costs whether friend or not was what Percival said." Misaki shrugged

" I really need to tell him not to do that... I didn't even want to take up that position, I'm not even ready for it yet..." Aichi said

" By the way, if you're looking for him, he's still going around the city, I guess he's gone off somewhere to find something for you again." The boy teased

" H-Hey! W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Aichi ask while blushing

" Lookie here! You're blushing already!" The boy teased again

" R-Ren-san!" Aichi said

Agumon started to sniff the air.

" Hey, I smell something coming." Agumon said

" Hey! You can talk too?! That's so cool! You don't see this everyday!" Ren said, going over to pat Agumon

" Boss, these guys are weird..." Agumon said

" Bear with it, Agumon. It's only for awhile." Marcus said

" But you said you smell something coming? What about you, Gaomon?" Thomas ask

" Same as Agumon. Something's coming." Gaomon said

" Lalamon?" Yoshino ask

" I don't know about them but this is a little like..." Lalamon said

" I smell it too. It smells like..." Ren said

" Do... nuts...?" Misaki said

" There's only one person that has that smell..." Aichi said

He went outside and they heard a shout.

" Ratie!"

They ran outside as they saw a dark cage trapping a girl in traditional clothings while a white dragon with a black ring behind its back was behind the cage.

" Mobius Breath Dragon!" Ren exclaimed

" Ratie!"

The girl looked down.

" Aichi-sama! Look, I found some donuts but I was tricked by them!" Ratie said

Epic anime fall.

" That's why you really need to get over your obsession just for this!" Misaki said

" I'm sorry, Misakin!" Ratie said

" What's that?" Yoshino ask

" I don't know, but it definitely doesn't look like a digimon." Thomas said

" Hey! You big dragon! Release that girl right now!" Marcus said

" Let me handle this!" Aichi said

" No! You're still recovering! I'll handle this!" Misaki said

She handed Aichi over to Ren.

" Minerva! Vanguard Fusion!" Misaki declared

Her Vanguard Circle appeared below her feet as she turned into a woman that took on her facial features wearing a white and red robe and some hair ornaments on her hair with the same spear like sword on her hand. A shield was on her other hand as a white owl perched on her shoulder. A pair of white wings appeared on her back.

" You better be ready, Mobius Breath!" Misaki said

She flew up and charged as Mobius Breath fired a black lightning and she dodged it.

" You guys better dodge that too! It'll absorb your life force if you get hit!" Ren said

He dodged it while holding onto Aichi.

" You okay?" Ren ask

Aichi nodded.

" That aside... We need to help Ratie get out of there..." Aichi said

" Leave that to me. Get ready to go, Rugos! Slash that cage to pieces! Call the rearguard!" Ren declared

Rugos appeared from his Vanguard Circle beside him as he jumped up and slashed the cage. Ratie started to fall.

" I got her!" Agumon said

" Vanguard Fusion! Witch of Enchantment, Fianna!" Ratie declared

She turned into a witch with a staff on her hand and a crystal on her staff. She flew up and finished off the dragon with Misaki. They landed on the ground as they turned back to normal.

" Thanks, Fianna!" Ratie said

" You know, you do have CEO Yggdrasil, right? Why didn't you use her instead?" Ren ask

" I don't want to waste my other trump yet. Although, I'm curious about how the Witch series always fits Ratie." Misaki said

Ratie took her donut out from her box as she offered it to Misaki.

" No thanks." Misaki said

Instead, she stuffed it into her mouth as she moved onto Aichi and Ren, stuffing the donuts into their mouths. The three tried their best not to choke while swallowing a while donut.

" Quite a kid..." Yoshino said

" What they did just now was amazing... What was that just now...?" Thomas ask

" Maybe we can explain soon... But I wonder why didn't the barrier work?" Misaki wondered

" I dropped Fianna onto the barrier and it opened..." Ratie said

" There's no blaming you since you're still a child... Come on, let's go in..." Aichi said

" Yes!"

They went back into the shop as Misaki contacted some people.

" Hey, Quatre Knights. Fianna is over here at the shop so you better respond." Misaki communicated

Silence... She sighed and handed it to Aichi.

" Hello? Are you there, Percival?" Aichi communicated

_" A-Aichi-sama! W-We'll be coming back now!"_ Another person communicated

" As expected... They listen to every single thing you say..." Misaki said

" By the way, we haven't asked for your names yet... I'm Ren Suzugamori by the way." Ren said

" Misaki Tokura." Misaki said

" I'm Marcus Damon! And this is my partner, Agumon!" Marcus said

" My name's Yoshino. This is my partner, Lalamon." Yoshino said

" My name is Thomas. And this is my partner, Gaomon." Thomas said

" Nice to meet you all. So what's your purpose for coming all the way here?" Ren ask

" Huh?"

" You're not from this world, it's obvious." Misaki said

" You knew?" Yoshino ask

" Yeah. Your auras said so. They are certainly not a fighter's aura." Ren said

" Fighter's aura?" Gaomon ask

They smiled and an aura was visible around them. Aichi's aura was light blue, Ren's aura was red, Misaki's aura was green, Ratie's aura was white. The auras disappeared after awhile.

" So that's an aura... It's pretty amazing..." Thomas said

" But I guess the others are having some trouble outside since they're all not here yet..." Misaki said

" Percival and the others are late!" Ratie said while eating her donut

" Hey, Marcus-san, right? Can I battle you?" Aichi ask

" Hey, Aichi! Don't forget what happened to you! Don't you dare battle in your state!" Misaki said

" But I really want to battle... Besides, sitting at the sidelines is always boring." Aichi said

" But a king is not supposed to be at the frontlines..." Ratie reasoned

" But I want to go to the frontlines... I don't want to keep watching... At least let me do something for once, besides, I sense high potential in Marcus-san and Agumon." Aichi said

" What? Us?" Marcus ask

" I'm sure I'll have fun battling you." Aichi said

Misaki sighed.

" Okay, fine. You win once again. But if anything happens to you, we're going to be the ones responsible for you. So don't overexert yourself, alright?" Misaki ask

" Okay!"

Aichi went up the stairs to change when Ratie told him to change into something more appropriate for battle. Misaki and Ren led Marcus and the others to a secret underground training room while waiting. Finally, Aichi came down with Ratie.

" He really looks like a king with that suit and coat on..." Yoshino whispered

" But it looks like he really isn't ready for that kind of role... How and why did they put someone as innocent as him to be a king...?" Thomas whispered

" Maybe I can find out when I fight him..." Marcus whispered

" Boss! The field is huge!" Agumon exclaimed

" Woah! This is so big that I can run as much as I want!" Marcus exclaimed

" Just don't go overboard... He's still injured..." Thomas whispered

" Don't worry about it." Marcus whispered

Aichi stepped up onto the field. Marcus and Agumon did the same. Aichi took out his deck case.

" I'm counting on all of you..." Aichi said

The deck glowed in response.

" Are all of you ready? Then, begin!" Ren said

The three of them stood in place.

_" No matter what, I can't attack riskily... When I touched that shoulder, he's really injured pretty badly, so I should just be able to take him down without exerting too much force. Plus, Agumon's still a Rookie. As long as I keep it that way, there won't be any problem..."_ Marcus thought

" You know, there's no need to hold back. Being injured doesn't really bother me, I just want you to show me your full power." Aichi said

" What?"

" Boss, I think he's gone mad!" Agumon said

" I mean it. I can't go against an opponent who's not serious in battling me just because I'm injured, so just come at me with everything you've got." Aichi said

" So you're saying that I'm weak?!" Marcus ask

" Considering you were thinking to go soft on me, I think I am thinking that." Aichi said

" Why you!" Marcus said, tick marks appearing

" He's purposely doing that to make Marcus come at him with his full power!" Thomas exclaimed

" That's just plain crazy!" Yoshino said

" I'll show you my full potential then!" Marcus said

He charged at him as he tried to land his punch while Aichi dodged it.

" Hey, Boss!" Agumon shouted

Marcus keeps trying to land a punch onto Aichi but Aichi keeps dodging the fists.

" He's using his fists a lot... What does that mean?" Ren ask

" Looks like Agumon's power, lies in the punch that Marcus must land." Misaki said

" If he'a going to keep recklessly punching... Aichi-sama might not enjoy this battle..." Ratie said

Aichi kept dodging while Marcus kept punching.

" Is that all you can do? Just punching me?" Aichi ask

" What?!"

" I would rather fight you at full power. Just punch me, if that can bring your full power out." Aichi said

" You're crazy... Fine, if that's to satisfy you..." Marcus said

Marcus got ready his punch as Aichi braced himself.

" Marcus, no!" Yoshino shouted

The punch landed as Aichi was thrown back.

" Aichi!"

" Marcus, are you crazy?!" Yoshino exclaimed

Marcus's DNA appeared on his fists as Aichi got up.

" So it's starting..." Aichi said

Marcus took out his Digivice.

" Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus said

" Are you sure about this, Boss?" Agumon ask

" Trust me. Since he wants to see our power, let's show him what we're made of!" Marcus said

" Okay!"

" DNA charge! Overdrive!" Marcus said

Agumon digivolved to ShineGreymon.

" I knew it. Luckily, this room was big enough to fill him, otherwise, we would be in big trouble." Misaki said

" Now this is starting to get interesting! He's huge!" Ren said

" But Aichi-sama won't be defeated that easily!" Ratie chuckled

" Let's go, ShineGreymon!" Marcus said

" Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon said

Aichi dodged the attack as the huge explosion occurred and smoke took over.

" I can't see anything!" Yoshino exclaimed

" That Marcus... I told him not to do that already!" Thomas exclaimed

" Hey, where'd he go?" Marcus ask

" I can't see anything through this smoke, Boss!" ShineGreymon said

The smoke started to disappear as they saw a blue light shining in the distance.

" Uh... Boss..." ShineGreymon said

" What's wrong?" Marcus ask

The smoke dissipated as they saw Aichi holding onto a white and blue sword.

" Blaster Blade's sword! So cool!" Ren said

" I see. He used the sword as a booster to dodge that large attack..." Misaki said

" Go, Aichi-sama!" Ratie cheered

_" Hey, where are you guys?"_ Someone communicated

" Oh, you're here. We're at the underground training room, you should watch this." Ren communicated

_" Okay, I'm coming down now."_ The person communicated

Ren turned off his communicator as he continued to watch the battle.

" A sword..." Yoshino said

" This is weird... He doesn't look bothered by his injury at all..." Thomas said

_" Being injured doesn't really bother me..."_ The words echoed in his head

" He's willing to even die for his comrades...?" Thomas murmured

" Sir, you mean..." Gaomon said

" He's a brave person..." Thomas said

" That's so cool!" Marcus said

" There's more where that came from." Aichi said

He threw a card up in the air as it spun in the air.

" Vanguard Fusion! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared

His Vanguard Circle appeared below his feet. Gancelot Zenith replaced him as he took on Aichi's facial features and blue hair.

" A Pegasus!" Yoshino exclaimed

" Looks like he's ready to fight but... Looking at ShineGreymon's size, it might be impossible to bring him down..." Thomas said

" I'm going to call one of my comrades! Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

Blaster Blade appeared beside him.

" And watch this skill! Your ShineGreymon is going to be brought down a level!" Aichi declared

Blaster Blade struck his sword on the ground as the lightning strike and hit ShineGreymon. When the light disappeared, RizeGreymon was there.

" What the...?!" Marcus exclaimed

" ShineGreymon was reduced to a Ultimate level?!" Gaomon exclaimed

" With just that one warrior, he was able to put Marcus in a tight spot..." Thomas said

" It's okay, RizeGreymon! You can still defeat him!" Marcus said

" Got it, Boss! Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon said

He fired the three laser bullets as the attack exploded once more. When the smoke disappeared, they were shocked.

" Perfect guard!" Aichi declared

Mark was in front of him with the shield put up.

" No way..." Marcus said

" If that's all to your power, then I might as well end this..." Aichi said

" Looks like he's hitting his limit..." Ren said

" Hey, don't! If you keep fighting, you'll turn weak! You're already at your limits!" Thomas shouted

" Then... I'll break through that limit! I'll push myself beyond the limits! Limit Break!" Aichi declared

His Vanguard Circle appeared above him as Gallatin appeared.

" Here I go!" Aichi said

The three warriors charged at RizeGreymon as they delivered the damages to him and RizeGreymon had given in and turned back to Agumon.

" Are you alright, Agumon?" Marcus ask

Aichi turned back to normal.

" And here I thought that power will be shown to me. I guess I was wrong to think of that." Aichi said

" What do you mean by that?!" Marcus ask

" Your fighting spirit... Isn't enough! I can't leave you to handle this chaos outside. Even though they told me that you had the potential... Until you show it to me, I'll never accept you." Aichi said

He turned and walked back to his friends. Marcus helped Agumon up as they watched Aichi walking away. That was when Aichi suddenly started to fall backwards.

" Hey!" Marcus exclaimed

A hand grabbed Aichi's hand and used his other hand to support his back. The brunette who just appeared out of nowhere carried Aichi up.

" You okay?" The brunette ask

" I'm fine..." Aichi said

He brought Aichi over to the seats as Misaki stepped up.

" Okay. Let's continue this thing." Misaki said

" What do you mean by that?" Yoshino ask

" Your potential... We want to see it. Not just Marcus, but the both of you too." Misaki said

" What?!"

" What are you waiting for?! Hurry!" Ren said

" I wanna fight!" Ratie said

" Ratie? You want to fight one of them?" Misaki ask

" Yeah!"

" But are you sure?" Ren ask

" Yeah!"

" Who do you want to fight?" Misaki ask

" Uh..."

Ratie immediately made a ring shape with her fingers and looked at Yoshino and Thomas.

" Even with the same holes, the sights I can see from here are totally different from the sights I can see from over there. I choose you, Yoshi!" Ratie chuckled

" Huh?! Me?!"

" But you're just a child!" Lalamon said

" But I'm not just any child... I'm a member of the Quatre Knights, Ratie Curti! Too bad, I couldn't use my prison... It would've been so fun! It would be so fun... To tell you that everything is an illusion! A mirage!" Ratie said

" Huh?! Her personality's totally changed!" Yoshino exclaimed

" Now... It's time for us to start our battle... Fight table, battle mode!" Ratie declared

A fight table appeared in front of her. She placed her starting Vanguard and deck in place while Yoshino prepared her DNA.

" It would be so fun... Now, let's start! Stand up, Vanguard! Witch of Banquets, Lil!" Ratie declared

A white haired witch with a giant broomstick took her place.

" What... is that?" Yoshino said

" A witch?" Marcus said

" Now that's interesting." Thomas said

" I relishing ride Ruin Witch, Scathach! Turn end." Ratie declared

" What the... I don't know what you're doing, but this is going to end this! DNA charge! Overdrive!" Yoshino said

Lalamon digivolved into Rosemon.

" Alright! Get her, Rosemon!" Yoshino said

Rosemon whipped her vines as they hit Ratie and the damage was a grade 2. Ratie's spiritual form appeared.

" Then it's my turn again, right? I ride... Comet Witch, Server! And I call! Inspection Witch, Deidre and Witch of Choice, Eriu! Here I go!" Ratie said

" What's about to happen?" Thomas said

" Last time, he turned ShineGreymon to RizeGreymon, so what's her power?" Marus said

" Here she goes with her spells." Misaki said

" Soulblast! Rosemon! Become a grade 0! Or in your situation, a Rookie level, am I right?!" Ratie ask

" What?!"

A glass came up as Rosemon was turned back into Lalamon.

" Lalamon?!"

" Yoshino! What's going on?!" Lalamon ask

" I don't know..." Yoshino said

" That's my Deidre's skill. Weakening my opponent's rearguard before they can counterattack or rather... In your situation, your pet can't get into a proper digivolution without avoiding this skill!" Ratie said

" Oh no!" Yoshino exclaimed

" That's Ratie's speciality... Her spells work slowly yet very effectively. Some people weren't able to avoid this spell and lost." Misaki said

" Alright! Server attacks!" Ratie declared

Server flew and hit Lalamon as Yoshino caught her.

" You alright?" Yoshino ask

" Yeah."

" Next, Deidre attacks!" Ratie declared

Deidre landed another hit on the both of them. Ratie frowned.

_" This is no fun..."_ Ratie thought and pouted

" Ratie's starting to get bored." Ren said

" Of course, their fighting spirits are strong, but... Those spirits are not up to it yet..." Aichi said

" Yeah. It's useless trying to battle our battle mode. Once it's activated, they have no chance unless they're up to the standards." The boy said

" And... K-Kai-kun... How long are you going to hold onto me...? You can put me down now..." Aichi said

" Nope. You're still tired, right? Just sleep at least until this thing is over." Kai said

" Just let me down!" Aichi said

In the end, Kai placed Aichi down on his feet as he heaved a sigh of relief. But that relief didn't last long when Ren pushed him onto Kai again. Both fell over and Aichi was on top of Kai.

" Ren-san!"

" I couldn't miss out a great chance!" Ren said

" Call! Punish him, Gallatin!" Aichi declared

Ren got multiple hits as Gallatin went back to Aichi.

" Jeez... Why did I have to call this idiot here of all things...?" Misaki said

" That was quite a spectacle..." Agumon said

" Ratie, you better continue before this idiot does something dumb... And just when I said it..." Misaki said

Ren was pushing Aichi's head this time to get him and Kai to kiss.

" Just be quick because I'm going to handle him before this gets out of hand." Misaki said

She went to them as Ratie continued.

" Turn end." Ratie declared

" I'll try once more! DNA charge! Overdrive!" Yoshino said

Lalamon turned into Rosemon once more.

" And let's add this! DNA... charge! Burst mode!" Yoshino said

Rosemon turned into Burst mode as the battle started again.

" Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon said

Her attack hit again but Ratie took two damage.

" So that's your strongest? Seems like that girl has two criticals, since I got two damage... But it's still not interesting! Draw! Heart-throbbing magic is a charming power. Show me your lovely illusions! I ride Witch of Enchantment, Fianna!" Ratie declared

" Looks like this thing is about to end soon." Ren said

" What?!"

" With Fianna in play, there's no doubt that this might be your strongest." Misaki said

" Call! Rias, attack!" Ratie declared

Rias's attack landed as Rosemon was thrown back.

" Next! My Vanguard Fianna attacks!" Ratie declared

Fianna's ray hit Rosemon again. Ratie pouted once more.

" Deidre attacks!" Ratie declared while pouting

" Oh dear... Ratie's bored now. Seems like she wants to finish it next turn." Ren said

Ratie's turn ended as Yoshino started her attacks again.

" Go, Rosemon! We can still defeat her!" Yoshino said

" Alright, Yoshino! Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon said

Ratie reached out for a card.

" Guard! Quintet Wall!" Ratie declared

" What?!"

" The attack didn't go through!" Yoshino exclaimed

" Now it's my turn! Draw! Now let's end this... Seek mate!" Ratie declared

Four cards in her Drop Zone went back to her deck as a card flew out of her deck and she caught it.

" Reality Witch, Famm! Legion!" Ratie declared

" Now there's two of them!" Marcus exclaimed

" And that's not all..." Kai said

" Legion skill! Once more, Rosemon burst mode, turn back to Rookie level!" Ratie declared

Her signature chant was said as Rosemon was turned back into Lalamon.

" Not again!" Yoshino exclaimed

" Legion attack!" Ratie declared

The attack hit as Lalamon fainted from the attack.

" Lalamon! Are you alright?" Yoshino ask

" Yeah..." Lalamon said

" The fact that Lalamon had somehow turned back into a Rookie level... These people are stronger than we think they are." Thomas said

" You're the last one, Thomas. Show me what you've got." Misaki said

" Okay. If you want a serious fight, then you've got it!" Thomas said

" Don't worry, I'm going to go easy on you for this time." Misaki said

Thomas and Misaki stepped up as Misaki got a card ready. Thomas got his DNA ready.

" Vanguard Fusion! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva!" Misaki declared

She turned into Minerva once more.

" DNA charge! Overdrive!" Thomas said

Gaomon digivolved into MirageGaogamon as the battle started.

" He's huge. But that's not enough to take me down! Call! Grape Witch, Grappa and Battle Maiden, Sahohime!" Misaki declared

The three flew and attacked him as MirageGaogamon tried to blocked the attacks with his claws.

" That's not enough to defeat us! Go, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas said

" Full Moon Blaster!"

The attack hit or so they thought.

" Regalia of Cold, Svalin! Quintet Wall!" Misaki declared

The attack was blocked by five units.

" No way!" Thomas exclaimed

" Now it's the end. Limit Break! Let's go!" Misaki said

The three attacked at full blast again as MirageGaogamon turned back to Gaomon.

" That was fast..." Marcus said

" Man... It's so difficult to defeat them..." Yoshino said

" You worked hard, Gaomon. Thanks for the good job done." Thomas said

" Yes, sir..." Gaomon said

They walked over to Aichi and the others.

" I guess our predictions were wrong." Misaki said

" Why did you want to test us?" Marcus ask

" I can't help it... They asked me to. If your skills are up to their level they would accept you as one of their Vanguards. But I guess it was wrong..." Aichi said

" What do you mean by that?" Yoshino ask

" It's difficult to explain but... Kai, bring Aichi up to the room. I think he needs some rest." Misaki said

" You're right. Come on, let's go." Kai said

Kai had to carry Aichi since he kept resisting.

" Now then, the others should be back soon. Let's wait for them to come back." Ren said

They went up as they saw something outside the doors of the shop and ran outside.

" Aichi!"

" What's wrong, Kai?!" Ren ask

They looked up as they saw a black mist trapping Aichi.

" That's...! How did he get in?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Somehow our barrier was weakened when we were fighting and he entered!" Kai said

" What's that?!" Thomas ask

" Void. A power of nothingness... I don't know how he ever existed but he is very powerful... The nothingness is strong..." Ren said

" He uses his powers by possessing bodies of people. Which makes him dangerous." Misaki said

A menacing laughter made them look back up.

" The King of Cray is mine! Now if I can just take over his body, you humans are doomed." Void said

" Void! Release Aichi-sama!" Ratie shouted

" It would've been so easy for you if you think that just merely begging me would get you back your King. But it's not so easy even if you do anything!" Void said

" I won't let you do what you want! Besides, you were supposed to be gone long ago!" Aichi said

" I merely retreated that time. And I came back with an agent that took over one of your loyal knights of Cray. Yes, Takuto Tatsunagi." Void said

" You used Takuto-kun as your tool! I won't forgive you for that!" Aichi said

" Oh? And even after what he did? You better don't forget, Psyqualia chose you to be one of their candidates to be Cray's ruler, their King! When Takuto Tatsunagi was defeated, it was already decided that you would become their King when the battle to free Blaster Blade and the two others I sealed was over, even before the whole Link Joker accident started!" Void said

" I don't care about that! I just know that you're the only thing that we will defeat soon! You'll never have it your way!" Aichi said

" Yeah! No matter what, the King business is right now off! Right now, our top priority is to defeat and erase you forever!" Ren said

" And this is going to start right now!" Kai said

" I don't know what's going on... But if you even try to endanger people, then we're in! Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus said

" Got it, Boss!"

" DNA charge! Overdrive!" Marcus said

Agumon digivolved into ShineGreymon.

" And let's add this! DNA... charge! Burst mode!" Marcus said

Agumon changed into burst mode as Thomas and Yoshino joined in with him.

" Alright! Let's go!" Marcus said

The three charged as they started to attack the black mist.

" It's useless! Void is made up of nothingness! You can't defeat him yet!" Aichi said

" But if we don't try, then there's no doubt that maybe we could even land a hit!" Yoshino said

" And leaving friends in a lurch isn't in our book!" Marcus said

" We don't settle down until the enemy is taken down!" Thomas said

" These guys..." Kai muttered

" I guess we were wrong this time again. Void! You can't win against us! So if you don't want to face our wrath, you better release Aichi!" Misaki shouted

" Hm... I'm not the type to give up something I've already acquired easily but... With this strength and power, I'm no match for people like you people alone... You win this time. But take heed of this, I will come back for your King no matter how much strength you gain!" Void said

The black mist disappeared as Aichi started to fall. But ShineGreymon caught him and they landed and turned back to normal.

" You okay?" Ren ask

" Yeah. And I guess I was wrong to say that your strength is not enough. Here. Take these." Aichi said

A ball of light appeared on his hand as it revealed three decks which flew to Marcus, Yoshino and Thomas.

" What's this?" Marcus ask

" These decks told me about your potentials, that's why I decided to see if you're really capable. Honestly, after seeing you guys display that determination with your pets, I chose to accept their words and leave them to you. Marcus-san, the Tachikaze clan has chosen you as one of their Vanguards. Yoshino-san, the Neo Nectar clan has chosen you as one of their Vanguards. And Thomas, the Dimension Police has chosen you as one of their Vanguards. We'll teach you how to use them well, so don't need to worry. And we'll explain everything on the way through the training." Aichi said

" Sure! And Agumon and the others are not pets, they're called Digimons. Don't forget that!" Marcus said

" Right. I'm sorry, digimons, right? We'll use that next time." Aichi said

" But in order to train you guys, we need some people back so I'll communicate with them to get them back. Let's go back into the shop for now." Misaki said

They nodded and went back into the shop.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! What's going to happen next?! You'll be able to find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2! It'll mostly be about how Aichi's world ended up in their situation. Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The others were still waiting for their other friends to arrive.

" Hey, where's Aichi?" Marcus ask

" Over there." Misaki said

She pointed to Aichi, he was looking through some booster packs with Ratie.

" But how did you guys end up like this and how did Aichi end up being a king?" Yoshino ask

" Well... It can't hurt to explain everything from the beginning..." Ren said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Aichi and the others were at Card Capital as usual._

_" Hey, Aichi! Fight me!" Morikawa shouted as usual_

_" How many times must I have to say not to shout inside the shop?!" Misaki said, glaring at him_

_" S-Sorry!"_

_" Aichi, let's ignore him. Fight me while he's still scared." Naoki said_

_" Sure." Aichi said_

_They prepared their starting Vanguards and decks._

_" Stand up, Vanguard!"_

_Morikawa heard it and literally screamed at them, but Misaki stopped him after throwing her shoe at him, making him go unconscious. Izaki sweat dropped. He dragged Morikawa out of the shop._

_~ After the fight~_

_Naoki lost after his sixth damage fell at his damage zone._

_" I lost again! You're strong, Aichi!" Naoki said_

_" Yeah..." Aichi said_

_" Aichi? Are you okay? You sound tired." Naoki said_

_" No, it's nothing..." Aichi said_

_The door opened as they saw Miwa and Kai entering._

_" Miwa-kun! Kai-kun! Hello!" Aichi greeted_

_" Yo!" Miwa greeted_

_" Hmph." Kai said_

_Aichi got up to walk over to them but he suddenly started to fall backwards._

_" Aichi!"_

_Kai ran over to him and caught him before he could collapse to the ground._

_" You okay?" Naoki ask_

_" Y-Yeah... I'm just dizzy..." Aichi said_

_" Are you sure? I mean, you almost collapsed back there." Miwa said_

_" I don't know..." Aichi said_

_At that time, Ren, Leon and Chris entered._

_" Oh, what's wrong, Aichi-kun?" Ren ask_

_" He suddenly collapsed. He said that he's quite dizzy, we don't know the cause." Misaki explained_

_" Now that's odd... He wouldn't be this exhausted even if the recent fight made him exhausted." Leon said_

_" Is he having a fever?" Chris ask_

_" No. His temperature is normal." Shingo said_

_" But... I did notice recently..." Aichi said_

_" Notice what?" Kamui ask_

_" My Psyqualia... It's been acting up lately without me having any control over it... And it always happens whenever I'm cardfighting... " Aichi said_

_" What? Your Psyqualia has been acting up lately?" Kai ask_

_" Yes... It's almost as if... Something's calling me..." Aichi said_

_" What a problem... If we don't know what's the cause, then there's no way we'll know what's causing Aichi to be like this..." Miwa said_

_" Then we'll give you the answer to it." A voice said_

_They turned their heads to the entrance as they saw four figures there._

_" Who are you?" Naoki ask_

_" My name is Olivier Gaillard." Gaillard said_

_" Hi! My name is Ratie Curti!" Ratie said_

_" The name is Phillipe Neve." Neve said_

_" Raul Sera." Sera said_

_" You know the answer to why Aichi's acting like this?" Misaki ask_

_" Yeah. Because the four of us are the Quatre Knights, the Knights that will take our duties to protect the King of Cray." Gaillard said_

_" King of Cray?!" Leon exclaimed_

_" I've never heard of that." Ren said_

_" You three should know better, being the chosen candidates to be the King." Sera said_

_" What?!"_

_" Wait a minute! I thought Psyqualia was supposed to help us to communicate with our cards and be their leaders!" Chris said_

_" So that's what Takuto Tatsunagi told you people? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Cray needed a King to lead them to the right path. So we used the Psyqualia to choose our King." Neve said_

_" It was already decided that Aichi Sendou was going to be Cray's King long ago!" Ratie said_

_" What?!"_

_" What do you mean...? I didn't know anything about this...!" Aichi said_

_" Haven't you noticed when the Link Joker accident started, Takuto Tatsunagi was trying his best to protect you from harm." Sera said_

_" Remember the fight that took place to save the three heroes of Cray from Void after he sealed them between the space of Cray and Earth? After you defeated Void that day, it was already decided but the Link Joker accident started and we needed to hold up the communication to you. And when you defeated our Knight Commander, Takuto Tatsunagi, we were told for the last time by him to take you with us." Gaillard said_

_" But this doesn't make sense! Why Brother?!" Kamui ask_

_" For now, we need to go back to Cray and bring him to safety. Just for your information, Void is back, and his current target is the King of Cray. If he ever comes here, there's no doubt that you guys won't be able to defend yourselves." Neve said_

_" We won't let you take Aichi!" Misaki said_

_" Even if it's Void or whatever it is, we won't let anything happen to Aichi!" Naoki said_

_" That's why, please! Stop communicating to Sendou-kun! You're hurting him!" Shingo said_

_" Sorry, but that's not our work. Void has currently been going around Earth, his Psyqualia keeps acting up to warn you about the danger." Sera said_

_" That means... All this is not over yet?!" Kamui ask_

_" That's right. As we speak now, Void might be approaching soon. That's why we need to bring Aichi-sama to Cray." Ratie said_

_" Even so, I won't accept it!" Chris said_

_" Yeah! Why would we just listen to you and let you take Aichi away from us?!" Miwa ask_

_" Everyone..." Aichi said_

_" Then..." Gaillard said_

_That was when they sensed something._

_" Oh great. That's what happens when you don't listen to us!" Sera said_

_A black mist went through the entrance as they recognized the nothingness just being close to it._

_" Void..."_

_" So this is where you were... That saves me all those trouble traveling all over the world." Void said_

_" We won't let you get close! You're the one enemy that must be defeated at all costs!" Gaillard said_

_" And what do you think you can do about it? You're just Knights that are sent to complete your missions. With Takuto Tatsunagi down, there's no way you minors can defeat me." Void said_

_" We'll show you! Holy blue flames that flicker for eternity, blaze forth and burn everything!" Gaillard declared_

_Blue flames shot out of his rings as he knocked them together and he attacked Void with the flames. But the attack went through the black mist._

_" What?!"_

_" It didn't work!" Kamui exclaimed_

_The black mist knocked them back as he moved onto Aichi and the others. The black mist trapped Aichi's friends onto the walls as it circled around Aichi._

_" Aichi!"_

_" It's really unbelievable... To think that the King would be this boy... But Takuto Tatsunagi wasn't wrong to pick this boy... To think his aura would be this strong... Now, give me your power!" Void said_

_A spiral of black mist swirled fiercely around Aichi. The black mist joined up together at the top as it formed a cage, trapping Aichi inside of it._

_" No, Aichi!" Naoki said_

_" Everyone!" Aichi said_

_He touched the cage but a shockwave shocked him and he fell back._

_" Void! Release me!" Aichi said_

_" Now, be obedient and I'll spare your friends." Void said_

_Black mist emerged inside the cage as they bind Aichi's hands and legs._

_" Void, stop it! Release him this instant!" Leon said_

_Ratie got up first and got her item out._

_" Come, my fairies! Break that cage!" Ratie declared_

_Lights surrounded the cage as the cage broke and Neve went to get Aichi._

_" Darn it, Quatre Knights! I'll destroy you first!" Void said_

_The black mist turned into swords as they attacked the Quatre Knights._

_" We can't hold out for long! What should we do?!" Sera ask_

_" Look out!"_

_A sword approaches Sera from behind but his reaction time was slow. Aichi gasped and reached out for his deck and took out a card._

_" NO!"_

_The card glowed as a sword appeared on Aichi's hand and he deflected all of the other swords coming at them._

_" What?!"_

_The sword dropped from his hand as he fell to his knees. The sword turned back into a card, it was Blaster Blade Liberator._

_" I didn't expect you to help them. But my invasion has already begun, you'll be facing your nightmares again. Then, I'll see you soon." Void said_

_The black mist disappeared as Aichi's friends were freed and they ran outside to see everything black and red._

_~ Flashback end~_

" No way... That's some story..." Marcus said

" You guys suffered a lot..." Yoshino said

" But how did he get that injury?" Thomas ask

" A Link Joker unit injured him after he tried to escape from Void's agents. He was captured and brought to Void once but we managed to save him. And I went to get the medicine for him, that was when you guys came." Misaki explained

" He ran off without our notice and we had to find him. It caused us to worry a lot." Ren said

" So he's that type...?" Yoshino said, sweat dropping

" But can you explain to us how he ran off without you guys knowing? If we know his way of getting away, we can help to make sure he doesn't." Marcus said

Misaki sighed.

" Can't hurt to say anything again..." Misaki said

_~ Flashback start~_

_The others were discussing about some things without Aichi knowing. Meanwhile, Aichi was sneakily going down the stairs as he ran out of the barrier to find some people to help if there were still anymore not Reversed._

_" Hey! I told you not to let him off our sights!" Gaillard shouted after he went up the stairs to find Aichi missing_

_" Again?!" Naoki exclaimed_

_" Looks like another search hunt again... Jeez... He really has to stop doing that! Void's all over the place and all are after him!" Miwa said_

_" Stop complaining and let's go! We can't leave him running around for so long!" Misaki said_

_" Y-Yes!"_

_They ran off to search for Aichi as they only left Shin to mend the shop again._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Aichi was running around, still searching for people who are not in Void's campaign._

_" There's nobody around..." Aichi said_

_He clutched onto his coat tightly as he shivered._

_" There's so much negative energy in the city... I better head back before the others find out I'm gone again..." Aichi said_

_He was about to leave when he heard someone crying. He walked towards an alley and saw nothing there._

_' Was it my imagination?' Aichi thought_

_He shrugged it off as he turned to walk back again but all of a sudden, chains emerged from the ground and he was trapped._

_" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed_

_He tried to free himself but it was to no avail. That was when two figures and a unit appeared in front of him._

_" Well, look what the cat dragged in... The King of Cray, exactly who we were looking for." One of them said_

_" Void-sama will be very pleased with this. Let's hurry and bring him back with us." Another one said_

_" You won't get away with this!" Aichi said_

_" Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Can't let you talk or your escape will be most definitely sure." The first one said_

_He took out a tape and sealed Aichi's mouth with it as Aichi struggled to break himself free._

_" Hey! Stop moving! Niobium, do something about this!" The other one said_

_Niobium brought down the claw on Aichi's shoulder as he screamed from the pain._

_" I didn't say to injure him! Now what are we going to do?!" The other one said_

_" Just tie him up properly and let's go! I'll carry him on my shoulder!" The first one said_

_They tied Aichi up and the first one hoisted him onto his shoulder as Aichi could only see what was behind. He still struggled but the injury was making it hard for him to move._

_' Everyone...' Aichi thought_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the others were still searching for Aichi, but they had split up into groups to cover more grounds._

_" Man... How far can he go...?" Miwa panted_

_" I'll ask the others if they found him. Hello? Everyone, has anyone found Aichi?" Misaki communicated_

_' No luck here.' Ren communicated_

_' Sorry, but there's no sight of him.' Koutei communicated_

_' Nothing here either.' Chris communicated_

_' Can't find him at our area either.' Leon communicated_

_' This is why you guys should never let him off your sights.' Gaillard communicated_

_" Stop complaining. Besides, he's always like this." Misaki communicated_

_" Misaki-san!" Kamui said_

_" What's wrong?" Misaki ask_

_" Over there!"_

_They looked over to where he was pointing at as they saw blood on the ground. They ran over to it._

_" This is blood. And it's still fresh. Looks like we're on the right track." Naoki said_

_" Sendou-kun's in danger!" Shingo said_

_" Everyone! We need to rush now! Aichi's been captured!" Misaki communicated_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the three had arrived at a base with Aichi. They arrived at a room as the first one got Aichi down and they bowed and left._

_' Where am I?' Aichi thought_

_" Welcome, Aichi Sendou. Or should I say, King of Cray." A voice bellowed_

_There was a single light as it shone on and around Aichi. He looked around and saw a dark circle with markings around it, he was at the center of it._

_' What's this?!' Aichi thought_

_" Surprised? I know fully well how your soul always hangs onto your willpower. That's why I prepared this welcoming just for you. I'll put your newly founded powers to good use and destroy both Cray and Earth!" The voice bellowed again_

_Aichi's eyes widened as he struggled with the bonds._

_" It's useless, those chains will never break no matter how much you struggle. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing after a few seconds." The voice bellowed_

_Aichi continued to struggle but the injury on his shoulder stopped him and he winced. But he continued to struggle despite the pain._

_' Everyone... Everyone...' Aichi thought_

_The door behind him suddenly slammed open as four attacks hit the voice and someone was untying Aichi. Aichi turned behind to see Kai. Kai removed the tape on Aichi's mouth._

_" You alright?" Kai ask_

_Aichi nodded but then held onto his shoulder. Kai noticed the wound and wrapped it with a cloth._

_" Come on, we're getting out of here." Kai said_

_Aichi nodded and Kai carried him up. The voice bellowed in anger as Kai ran out of the door with Aichi. When he was outside, all of Aichi's friends were outside, all relieved._

_" Jeez! You worried us back there!" Naoki said_

_" Sorry..." Aichi said_

_" We were able to hold off Void while Toshiki Kai got you out. Glad you're safe, Aichi-sama." Gaillard said_

_" Brother, you're injured!" Kamui exclaimed_

_" I-I'm fine..." Aichi said_

_" I think it's safe to say that we bring you back to the shop and treat that wound." Koutei said_

_" You're right. Let's go before Void sends more of his minions out." Kai said_

_" Yeah!"_

_~ Flashback end~_

" Well, that's almost it. He's easy to handle once you get to know him better. But also hard at the same time if you don't keep your eyes on him." Misaki said

" Well now. That shows how easy it is he can get through your senses..." Marcus said

" What was that?!" Misaki ask, glaring at him

" Oh no, nothing!" Marcus said

They heard a few footsteps approaching as the door slid open to reveal a yellow haired boy and two light blue haired girls.

" Leon-kun!"

" Jillian and Sharlene!"

" Hello, Sendou. What are you doing up so early and still injured?" Leon ask

" W-Well..." Aichi said

" Oh. Those must be the people Misaki-san was talking about." Sharlene said

" Oh my... They won't be able to survive out there without training." Jillian said

A tick mark appeared on Marcus's head.

" What was that?!" Marcus ask

" Calm down, Marcus." Thomas said

The door slid open again as a three more people entered with three kids behind them.

" Hello!"

" Mitsusada-san! Chris-kun!"

" Yuri, Gai, Lee and Ali. Welcome."

" Glad to be back!" Ali said

" Sorry we were late. We ran into some trouble on the way back." Koutei said

" It's alright. We have some people that might need some training. But we just need to wait for two more groups." Aichi said

" I think I have a vague idea who that might be." Yuri said

Ratie ran outside.

" Sera! I found you! Gaillard and Neve too!" Ratie said

" Right, right. Never run off even when you see a donut ever again." A voice said

" Yeah!"

Three more people entered with Ratie.

" Aichi-sama. Are you hurt anywhere?" One of them ask

" No, I'm fine. And stop calling me 'sama'... We're friends, right?" Aichi ask

" No, it's still disrespectful to do that." Another one said

Aichi sweat dropped before sighing.

" Can't change their habit..." Gai said

" Those must be the ones we heard about. It's pleased to meet you, I'm Raul Sera." Sera said

" My name is Phillipe Neve." Neve said

" I'm Olivier Gaillard." Gaillard said

A crash startled them as the ground shook. Gaillard managed to keep balanced and caught Aichi's hand just in time before he could fall over which made Kai glare at him.

" T-Thank you, Gaillard-kun... H-Huh?" Aichi said

Anyone could see sparks flying from Kai's eyes to Gaillard's as the two continued to glare at each other.

" What just happened anyway?" Ren ask

" I don't know..." Chris said

The door opened as four more figures went into the shop, with two rubbing their backs.

" Kamui-kun! Naoki-kun! Are you two alright?!" Aichi ask

" Y-Yes..."

" Who asked you two to race here? I did remind you two that there's a barrier before you two rammed onto it straight on." A boy with glasses said

" These two are so wild..." Another boy with yellow hair said

" Exactly what happened to them while you guys were coming here?" Misaki ask

" Well, we decided to meet up and fly here. The delinquent wannabe suddenly declared a race to Kamui-kun and the two flew off and totally forgot about the barrier." The boy with glasses explained

" Hey! Don't call me a delinquent wannabe, you Granny Glasses!" Naoki said

" Then what should I call you, Porcupine Head?!" The boy with glasses said

" Why you! How dare you, Shingo!" Naoki said

" D-Don't fight, you two!" Aichi said

" Hmph!"

" There's never a way to stop these two..." The yellow haired boy said

" How did you do, Miwa?" Misaki ask

" The area I went to checked out clear. Looks like Void called his minions back for a strategy meeting." Miwa said

" I see... Well, at least we're safe from Void for now." Leon said

" And... How long are you two going to glare at each other?" Yuri ask

Kai and Gaillard were still glaring at each other as Misaki made an eye contact with Aichi, which he got the message and both smacked their heads.

" Ow!"

" What did you do that for, Tokura?!" Kai ask

" Oh, nothing. Just that you two were glaring at each other for the past five minutes that I got irritated." Misaki said

" A-Aichi-sama?!" Gaillard ask

" Seriously... You two have got to stop doing that for no good reason." Aichi said

Silence...

_" Is he that dense...?"_ They thought, mouth all dropping, except for the Quatre Knights, Kai, Ren and Leon who just sweat dropped

" Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" N-Nothing..." Kamui said

" So, why don't we start training them before anything else happens...?" Chris suggested

" Sure!"

They looked through the decks that the three had received while most of the kids were petting Agumon and the others.

" Well, the Tachikaze clan has definitely given you really great cards to use for this battle. I can't really remember their characteristics again... M-Misaki-san..." Aichi said

Misaki sighed.

" The Tachikaze specialize in retiring their own units in their field to gain power and criticals for their skills, some skills that are triggered eventually gives you more attacks, more power and more shield. With these characteristics, the Tachikaze clan has always been able to keep a highly aggressive game while keeping strong defenses." Misaki explained

" Uh... In simple details?" Marcus ask

" It's kind of hard then..." Misaki said

" What should we do?" Aichi said

" A-Aichi-sama... Your powers are able to let you show what the units are capable of..." Gaillard said

" What? Really? How do I do that?" Aichi ask

Epic anime fall.

" Y-Your palm... Just try to muster up some strength to use it." Gaillard said

" L-Like this...?" Aichi ask

Aichi opened his palm as a blue void appeared and various units showed up in front of him all of a sudden and almost caused him to fall off his chair, if not for Kai and Gaillard holding onto him.

" T-Thank you... H-Huh?" Aichi said

Kai and Gaillard were glaring at each other again as Aichi sweat dropped and left them be.

" Well... Let's see one of the units first... Uh... Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend." Aichi said

The blue void started to change and morph into a field of six units with Tyrannolegend as the Vanguard.

" Tyrannolegend's limit break allows you to retire three of your 'Ancient Dragon' rear guards when you're attacking the opponent and you'll get +10000 power and +1 critical, and if you combine it with Spinodriver's break ride, you can retire two rear guards and get another +10000 power and +1 critical as well which makes it 31000 power and 3 criticals." Aichi explained

The screen showed exactly what Aichi had explained as Aichi stopped the image.

" I guess now it makes some sense." Marcus said

He picked up a card from a booster pack he opened at the side.

" What's this?" Marcus ask

" Ah, this. It's quite new and I guess he just came in from the clan. He's quite useful and we can teach you if you want some time." Misaki said

" Sure! I'm ready anytime!" Marcus said

" Let's see how the others are doing." Aichi said

Ignoring the still glaring Gaillard and Kai, they moved to Yoshino's table where Sera was showing Yoshino how to use the Neo Nectar. When they moved over to Thomas's table, he had already engaged a fight with Neve.

" I guess Marcus is the one who catches up on things slow." Ren said

" I guess so." Kamui said

" Aichi, do you want to fight me while waiting? I'm getting tired of just watching them." Naoki said

" Sure."

They moved over to a standing fight table and prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After the fight~

The sixth damage fell on Naoki's damage zone again.

" Ah! I lost again!" Naoki said

" That was a great fight." Aichi said

" That just shows that you still can't beat Sendou-kun." Shingo said

" Why you!" Naoki said

" What? You got a problem with that?" Shingo ask

The both glared at each other before going to the standing fight table.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

Aichi sweat dropped.

" Those two are at their usual antics again..." Misaki said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi's vision suddenly became blurry as he stumbled backwards. Misaki held his shoulders when she saw that.

" You okay?" Misaki ask

" Yes..." Aichi replied

That was when everything in his vision went black.

~ A few hours later~

Aichi woke up with a cloth on his head.

" What happened?" Aichi said, his voice hoarse

Naoki and Shingo looked at him.

" Are you okay, Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" Yes... What happened to me...?" Aichi ask

" You suddenly fainted. Everyone was worried about you." Naoki said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Are you sure you're alright? You sound hoarse." Shingo said

" Yeah... I'm just tired..." Aichi said

" It's natural that you'd be. If it wasn't for you and the Quatre Knights, I don't think all of us would be safe from Void and his minions." Naoki said

" That barrier works by itself now. I guess... It's because Cray keeps calling me back..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'm sure it's just because of the evil aura around here." Shingo said

" Yeah. You're just imagining things, Aichi." Naoki said

" Thank you, you two..." Aichi said

" Just rest. We'll take care of you alternately." Naoki said

" Okay..."

Aichi closed his eyes as he fell asleep after that.

" Come on, it's Boss Lady's turn to look after him." Naoki said

" Yeah..."

They left the room to call Misaki as they left Aichi to rest. Unknown to them, an expression of unease appeared on Aichi's face.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter! Look forward to chapter 3 and bye bye!


End file.
